


How to Treat Crush Syndrome (and Fail Miserably at Doing so)

by mavy1



Series: Zukka week 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain/Healing, Pre-Relationship, Zukka week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavy1/pseuds/mavy1
Summary: zukka week day three - pain and healingZuko got a little roughed up breaking them out of the boiling rock. And maybe, just maybe, a little of that is Sokka's fault. So, could anyone blame him for trying his best to help?
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608226
Comments: 24
Kudos: 1080





	How to Treat Crush Syndrome (and Fail Miserably at Doing so)

The overwhelming happiness of their family reunion was such that Katara hardly even yelled at Sokka – at least by general Katara standards – for attempting his extraordinarily dangerous prison break. For a moment, she even seemed like she might be willing to put aside her differences with Zuko, begrudgingly thanking him for helping her brother, though Sokka knew her mind was not so easily changed. But he didn’t dwell on it. Zuko had managed to prove himself to Sokka beyond anything he could have asked for himself, and he was sure in time he’d be able to sway Katara. So, for now, he just let himself be happy.

Their little landing party was welcomed warmly, and their friendly chatter only died down after several long minutes when Aang suggested that the weary fugitives might like to rest somewhere a bit more comfortable. It was only then that Sokka noticed Zuko had managed to slip away from the group.

He spotted him over by the temple fountain, washing dried blood and grime from his skin into the cool blue water. He thought he saw Zuko’s arms shake slightly as he leaned against the edge of the fountain. Sokka hadn’t managed to get a good look during their escape, but he was sure he had spotted a nasty purple hue blooming patchy over his skin. Zuko had been tossed around a fair bit more than Sokka in the past few days, who felt lucky to have escaped without suffering much damage. He knew had had Zuko to thank for that.

“Katara?” He called, and she turned sharply towards him. “Do you think you would maybe possibly be willing to whip up some ice for me?”

Katara regarded him with suspicion for a moment. “Why?”

“Well it’s just that I got a little banged up during the escape is all and well…”

She hesitated slightly, but in the end her worry won out, and she nodded. “Go get the medicine kit. I’ll make you what you need.”

“Thanks, Katara. You’re a good sister.”

“Just _go_ ,” She sighed, slightly exasperated, but she smiled at her foolish brother all the same.

Sokka jogged over to where he had left his supplies only a few days before, fishing out the small bundle of bandages, herbs and ointments that passed for their medicine kit these days. As his friends settled down near by, Sokka collected the chunk of ice Katara was kind enough to produce for him and took his leave.

Glancing around Sokka spotted Zuko seated cross-legged on the edge of the fountain, a little more slumped than his usual rather regal posture. As he stared out into the canyon the breeze picked up, ruffling his soft black hair and the tattered prison clothes he had yet to shed. Sokka was suddenly stuck by just how young Zuko looked then. He hadn’t really thought about it before, but he realized that Zuko was the first boy his own age he had ever befriended – and now, certainly, he could really say befriended. And for some reason, that though terrified him. He couldn’t quite say why, but at that moment all he could think about was how desperately he didn’t want to ruin this.

Zuko looked up as Sokka approached him and his eyes widened with surprise. Clearly, he expected Sokka to be with his family, and not here with him.

“Hey.” Sokka greeted.

“Hey.”

“I uh… I thought you could use a little TLC.” Sokka looked Zuko over quickly, noticing his various cuts and scrapes, and the nasty colourful patches high on his cheekbone and brow. Nothing too serious, but it had to hurt.

He sat down beside Zuko, unpacking his little bundle and wrapping the slippery ice in a clean cloth. He raised it to Zuko’s face, but he pushed his hand away quickly.

“I – You don’t have to do that, Sokka.” Zuko assured.

“Actually, I do.” Sokka pressed the ice gently against his brow, and while Zuko frowned, he didn’t pull away. “I um… I think this one’s from me” Sokka admitted sheepishly.

Zuko paused, seeming to consider his response carefully. “Maybe,” he conceded at length. “Quick thinking on that one.”

Zuko’s reassurance baffled Sokka. What kind of person just let themselves be tossed around by their friends like that? He was starting to think that maybe Zuko had never really had a friend like Sokka either.

Sokka motioned for Zuko to take the ice from him and set to work cleaning and patching Zuko’s wounds. It probably wasn’t strictly necessary, but Sokka felt an inexplicable need to take care of him. Maybe because he felt somewhat responsible. That had to be it.

“I’m sorry” Sokka sighed.

Zuko shook his head. “You have nothing to apologise for. You did what you had to do.”

What Zuko said was true. He had to do _something_ to keep his cover from being blown. But it didn’t stop him from cringing when he looked at the damage he had caused.

“Well I still feel bad”

There was a charged pause, during which Sokka could barely meet Zuko’s eyes. He felt almost sick to his stomach thinking that Zuko might be upset with him, and not say anything to spare what little trust they had managed to build in the last few days. But if anything, Zuko just seemed confused. Sokka noticed his slight frown and furrowed brow, deep in thoughts Sokka didn’t know.

“I don’t know what you want me to say here, Sokka.” He stated at length.

“I don’t know. That you forgive me?” Sokka pleaded.

“That I forgive you?” Spirits, Sokka thought, it’s like this guy had never had anyone apologize to him before.

“Well yeah. That’s usually what you do when someone apologizes to you. That or chew them out, which I guess you could do too, since I kind of deserve it honestly.”

Another long pause. “Those my only two options?”

Sokka shrugged. Then, for simplicities sake, he nodded.

“Okay. Then I forgive you.”

“Okay. Good.” Sokka sighed, relieved. “Thanks.”

Sokka finished tying bandages over the deepest of Zuko’s cuts, then sat back to observe his handywork.

“I really should have looked out for you better, huh? I’m sorry.”

Zuko must been worse off than Sokka had realized, judging by the sheer number of bandages he now had fastened here and there. Or maybe Sokka had gone a little overboard. Either way, at least now he would be sure to heal well, at least.

Zuko shrugged again. “It’s no big deal. I’m pretty used to looking out for myself, actually. I just should have been more careful.”

“That’s not really how friendship works Zuko.”

Zuko paused again. But instead of contesting Sokka’s idea of friendship, as he might have expected, Zuko focused in on something else.

“Are we friends?” His voice was soft, almost fragile, as the question passed his lips.

“Well yeah.” Sokka assured. Then he hesitated. “Aren’t we?”

“Yeah okay. Friends.” Zuko murmured, almost to himself.

“So, it’s agreed then. From now on, I’ve got your back. And next time, I’ll make sure to take better care of our favorite fire bending teacher.”

“ _Next time?_ What, are you planning _another_ extremely risky prison break?” Zuko chuckled, a small, soft smile painting his cheeks bright and blushy.

“Hey, you never know what could happen! And a man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do.” Sokka was now back in his element, joking with a friend like it was the easiest thing in the world.

“Alright well in that case, I’m awfully glad it’s _you_ who _has my back_.”

Sokka knew Zuko was teasing him, the way he emphasized the words Sokka had said to him just moments ago. But whether Zuko knew it or not, Sokka really had meant them. And he intended to prove it, should he need to in the future.

Sokka also knew that this must have been the first time he had seen Zuko smile, or heard him laugh. He would have remembered something so lovely, had it happened before. And now that he knew he could make Zuko do _that_ , there would be no stopping him.

He noted that for the future, too.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... happy zukka week? I'm only like, 2 months late with this. Anyways, hope enjoyed Sokka's new-found, not yet realized crush on Zuko, and a little bit of the friendship I think we all wish we could have gotten more of.
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading! Your thoughts and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Fine me on tumblr too @backcountry-deltora!


End file.
